


Timetraveling Devil

by Asphodel_Sky



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Arkham is His Own Warning, DV's gonna be an endgame, F/F, F/M, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Foreplay, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Devil May Cry 2, Pre-Devil May Cry 3, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel, more or less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: Arkham comes to unnamed Devil May Cry and what he sees is not what he was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a _lot_ to [Chrysander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysander/pseuds/unpopularmyth) for checking if Arkham is... well, Arkham.  
Because I can't Arkham.  
And this is probably first and last thing for [Arkham Week](https://twitter.com/arkhamphile/status/1174207012273557506), prompt: Dante. Because, as I metioned, I can't Arkham.  
Enjoy!

He stands in front of the… establishment.

The building is in one of the worst city parts, where thieves are lurking just around the corner to mug you, where garbage is overflowing from the bins, every second house has broken windows, the walls are covered in cracks, some are even lacking bricks, and the smell is absolutely atrocious. It truly is the seediest part of the city. 

How could the Daughter of Sparda find such living conditions acceptable? Her brother is much different in that regard, he would've chosen a place that is more elegant, and more importantly, _ cleaner _ than this place. 

Arkham walks inside the last building, the one that looks the best of them all on the outside, and… the sight that greets him is certainly not what he was expecting. 

Dante is there, sure enough, but also there are two different people, no, _ demons _ with her. 

The female one with red, fiery hair sits on the desk, her legs spread invitingly. She has only a long, dark skirt on her that's hiked up to the tight, and the hair is barely covering her nipples. Arkham recognizes her as Nevan, one of the guardians of Temen-Ni-Gru. Why is she _here_?

Dante, half naked herself, is closing the distance between her and the woman, and let the demon circle her long legs around Dante's waist, while the Daughter of Sparda pushes her to lie on the desk. Next to them stands a sole man, who's tangling his fingers in the huntress' long, white strands of silky white hair, the second hand is in the huntress' back pockets, the thumb makes slow, sensual circles. He as well doesn't have a shirt. 

All of them turn their heads around to look at who entered the building, and Arkham can easily see Dante's pale, medium-sized breasts, perfect to cup in a hand, the delectably erect, rosy pink nipples and a subtle shape of the muscles on her beautiful stomach. The low riding, fitting trousers are a tease for the eye, barely hiding anything or leaving to the imagination. What catches his eye pale scar that hides itself between her breasts, close to heart, but not quite reaching it. The scar is probably a result of a stabbing, the weapon used surely must've been a Devil Arm, otherwise there wouldn't be even a mark.

"What? We're closed for business still. But if you wanna use the bathroom, it's in the back."

"Your brother sends an invitation for you. Please, accept it."

The girl frowns. 

"Brother dearest? You can tell him he can take this 'invitation' and shove it up his a—"

"Lady Dante, such a crude language is unbecoming" says the male devil.

"Since when you care for such a thing?" she asks the man, surprised. "You've never before chastised me on my _ language _ of all things."

"Hm, instead of arguing, maybe we should get back to our _ activities, _ darlings. And throw this man out, he has no business to be here after relying on the message, unless he really does need to use the bathroom."

Arkham knows better than to argue with any of the devils here when they're about to have sex, no matter how interesting would it be to take notes for his demonic research. But sadly, not listening to powerful demons that are about to copulate with each other is the one thing no one should do, if they value their lives.

"Oh, and you can tell Vergil that if he wants me there, then he can move his ass and 'invite' me himself. I'm not a fucking maid to come whenever he pleases, when he doesn't even make an effort to write a card or a letter." says Dante, waving him off, completely losing any interest in Arkham when she's bending over Nevan, showing off the round shape of her ass in the process. 

He was going to tell everything to Vergil anyway, the young boy will want to know about his sister rejection as well as… the news about her two partners. Noteworthy is the sight, however — Vergil has assured Dante is a _ human _ lover that has little to no interest in her demonic heritage.

Interesting. Though it matters little, more importantly; He needs to usher Dante, and her amulet, to the Temen-Ni-Gru as planned. Then, and only then he'll have the absolute power of Sparda in his hands. 

Nothing is going to stop him from realizing his goals, not even the Dark Knight's own children. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Arkham is even creeper than I remember him being. He didn't even _blink_. He was staring at us for five minutes straight. _How_.”

“Your biggest concern is that he doesn't blink?” Alastor asks, his head laying on the huntress' stomach.

“You have more experience and years on you, so you also see him in a different light” says Nevan, cuddling into Dante's chest. Alastor hums under his nose. “You know more people to compare him to, and Arkham doesn't exactly fit in with your standard human or devil.”

After closing the door and finishing their business downstairs, they changed the location to the bedroom, where Dante feels most at ease. 

“Humans _need_ to blink, that's how the mother nature made 'em. And maybe you're right, Nevan” she sighs lazily, tangling her fingers in Alastor's hair. “A man who wants to become a devil, huh… Which one of us is older now? Me, or Arkham?”

“You seem to like wondering on things that are not important at all.”

“Stop it.”

A comfortable silence filled the room, and in those few short moments they simply coexisted. 

“I need to ask though, why did you pretend to be angry with Vergil?” 

“It's easier to hide I'm not really the Dante he knows” both devils knew she actually means her grief, and not the time travel part, but they don't call her out on that. “It's just easier to hide… I wonder what has happened with the mini me.”

“I think our bodies and minds from our time and the past were merged together. You look younger, but also you have some scars that teenage you didn't have. I would remember them clearly otherwise.” Nevan smirks and follows the scar on Dante's chest with a finger. “We also can feel your demon, even though we know you awakened on Temen-Ni-Gru, and the time we landed in is before the tower was raised. So, you're pretty relaxed for the first time in years.”

Barely a week ago she was still in hell, fighting for her life against hordes of demons that just kept coming to try to kill the Daughter of Sparda and bring her cooling corpse to anyone in charge, and then the huntress suddenly appears in her office. There was a slight, but noticeable detail that changed — last time the shop looked so bare was eighteen years ago. A quick trip to the local shop to check the magazines confirmed Dante's second suspicion. Somehow, she time traveled back to before the whole nightmare of Temen-Ni-Gru even began. 

If it weren't for those magazines, the red huntress would just think Lady got bored with waiting for her to pay off the debt, and just sold everything in the office. But Dante likes to think her best friend wouldn't do that to her. Lady is just nice like that to people she actually likes. 

What surprised her is that some of her Devil Arms has followed her. Nevan and Alastor most notable ones, but Agni, Rudra, Cerberus and Ifrit also joined the ride — they all came to her in their show of loyalty. It's nice to have her friends and lovers here, in this time that should be long past, and she's really grateful for that. Devil Sword Sparda didn't come with Dante, but she got back the old amulet Mother had given her so long ago, so she is not that much disappointed. The necklace and Rebellion are enough of a memento of Eva and Sparda for her, and Dante doesn't need the power of Sparda. She never needed it. 

Dante will gladly let this power rot away if that means she can keep her necklace. 

She couldn't stop herself from musing about the Sparda, though. Probably because the tower theoretically wasn't raised yet, and Vergil still has his half of the amulet, the power of Sparda is still sealed away. And because the Devil Sword had Sparda's will and power in it, and not his soul or consciousness, unlike normal Devil Arms, it couldn't come back with Dante to the past because, technically, it can't make decisions. 

The red huntress likes to interpret that 'will' as 'Sparda put the information of whom, in his opinion, is worthy of wielding the Devil Sword in it'. 

“I really should know better than to mess with time” Dante sighs when she gets out of her head. “I'm not a stupid little girl I was almost twenty years ago. Should've just accept that stupid invite.”

“There is no man, nor devil, that would resist the temptation, my lady, even the most noble ones.” Alastor's soft voice rings around the room. “Besides, just the fact that _you_ are here, and not your past self, already changed the ripples of time, not to mention our presence at your side. Even if you tried to make the same decisions as back then, there's no telling everything would stay the same as the first time you lived those moments. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you wouldn't let your brother fall to the Underworld, knowing what awaits him.”

She hums under her nose, brushes Alastor's black hair, but otherwise she doesn't respond. 

“You're a good person like that, Dante. You won't let him fall again.”

Her smile is full of sharp teeth. 

“You're lying, but I appreciate it nonetheless.”

Alastor rolls his eyes. He gets up, hangs over Dante and leans in to kiss her hard. 

“I do not lie to my masters, my lady” he brushes his knuckles against Dante's cheek. 

The huntress' gaze becomes soft. 

“I know” she says quietly. 

He lays his head back on Dante's stomach, nuzzling his nose in her skin. 

“It's so weird, you know? To think Vergil is now alive. It's been almost ten years since I killed him during the Mallet Island Wars: Attack of the Mundus.”

“You and your pop culture references…”

“Excuse me, my references are perfectly valid!”


	3. Chapter 3

“She refused?”

“Dante said you should go see her yourself, if you want her to come.”

“So stubborn, little sister” Vergil whispers under his nose, stroking Yamato in his hand. “If you really wish me to come and get you, then who am I to deny your wishes, wouldn’t you agree?”

The phantom conversations with Dante has become a habit he honed in those years he was separated from her. It became a weird sort of comfort for him, that he can still talk to her, even if Dante is not there physically. At first, Vergil thought he was slowly going insane, but later he just accepted it as the thing he does, and probably will do until for the rest of his life, and at the end Vergil stopped worrying about looking normal to humans altogether. Why should he adhere to their vision of normality, if he himself is not one of them?

“There's one more thing.”

Vergil motions him to continue, but he still doesn't take his eyes away from the book. This time, he doesn't read because he needs to — he reads for the pleasure of doing so. It’s been a while since he was could do that. That reminds the half demon of a simpler time, when he was reading on the couch, and Dante tried to gain his attention and go play with her. Her methods usually worked on Vergil, she knew exactly which buttons she needed to push to make him react, and Dante didn't hesitate to abuse that knowledge, which always irked him immensely. 

And she's using the same methods, even after all this time. Dante ignores him, will ignore him for days, or even weeks until Vergil won't be able to take it anymore and just comes to her himself, and Dante can be really patient when she wants to. So childish. And yet, so _effective_. 

It tells more about Vergil than it does about Dante that those methods still works on him like a charm. Clever of his sister to use a winning strategy instead of trying something new.

“Your sister also has taken up two demon lovers, one of which is the guardian in Temen-Ni-Gru. I was led to believe she has no interest in demons, unless it comes to killing them.”

Vergil tenses and slowly closes the book. 

The last time he saw Dante, barely a year ago, she wasn't too keen to know anything about demons and devils except for new ways to kick them back to the Underworld. Her having two demons as her… _lovers_... is highly unusual, and not something he was expecting at all. It doesn’t suit in the portrayal of his sister Vergil has in his head.

Something big has happened during the year they were separated.

“So you say. I wasn’t aware of the change in her social status. And one of them is the guardian? Does that mean Dante was on Temen-Ni-Gru?”

That doesn’t make sense. Vergil would know if the tower was raised, if only because of its size. The tower is going to also emit a massive amount of demonic energy that will be felt in a few miles' radius.

“No, she did not go there, she probably doesn’t know it even exists in the first place… Maybe that guardian has left the post?”

Vergil leaves the book on the nearby table, and ignores Arkham’s eyes gaze at him when he’s putting up his coat. He hates when the old man is staring at Vergil like that, but showing how uncomfortable he is would be a show of weakness he cannot let himself give in. He will _not_ be seen as weaker, or lesser, to anyone.

“I’m going to see her.”

“It would be wise, perhaps, to wait a few hours.”

“_Why?_”

“Because when I went to give out the invitation, they were in the middle of a foreplay, and you should know just how deadly it is to disturb three powerful demons when they’re indulging in their mating habits.”

Okay. _Fine_. Vergil will wait, and when he finally goes to fetch Dante, he will kill those _lovers_ that dare to lay their claim on _his_ sister.

Even if he has yet to put his name on her, she’s _his_ and his alone. Vergil just needs to remind Dante about that little fact the next time they see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Vergil, possessive much?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work can be a real bitch sometimes.

Alastor likes an established hierarchy, which is why he likes power challenges so much. 

If Alastor is more powerful from the devils that challenge him, it is within his rights to absorb their power, their _souls_ to make himself stronger, just as it is within Dante’s rights to absorb Alastor to take his strength and add it to her own whenever she wants it. And, Alastor will tell you, there is no shame in that. Everyone has their own place in the hierarchy, his just so happens to be below Dante, and Nevan shares the status with him. He knows his place, which is why the twin brother of his mistress grates on his nerves immensely, when he has the gall to come to Devil May Cry and roams around as if he owns the place, when Dante’s not there to properly raise for the challenge Vergil so clearly craves. 

Did no one teach the boy that devil’s territory is a sacred place? One doesn't just go in there without permission, unless you want to challenge the said devil, or have a death wish in case you’re trespassing. And one also doesn't go there when the devil the territory belongs to is elsewhere. Isn't it similar with houses in the Human World too? No person not invited inside by the host is welcome there, and there are dire consequences when the trespasser is caught.

He knows Dante is a little lenient in that aspect — she needs to make money _somehow_, so the office part of Devil May Cry is available to everyone, but that openness should not be mistaken for a permission to roam around and exploring the whole place, to touch any possessions, weapons and trinkets Dante has here, and definitely it is _not_ a permission to go upstairs and see what is in there. 

And knowing that for the last point Dante actually _would_ take offense, Alastor throws one of the knives just shy of Vergil’s face when the devil got out of the bathroom.

It is _not_ his place to roam around in Dante’s private rooms. It doesn’t matter to Alastor if Vergil is Dante’s relative — right now, he’s a stranger in Alastor’s book, and so he should be treated like one. 

And stranger’s position in this hierarchy is lower than Alastor’s status.

“Apologizes” Alastor, quite frankly, is not sorry at all. “Lady Dante asked me to surprise-attack her on occasion, saying it is a good exercise for her reflexes.”

Vergil frowns, but doesn’t comment it. He probably files it away as one of many eccentrics his sister acquired over the years. A nasty habit, that — Alastor now can claim anything he does is on Dante’s explicit wishes, and Vergil would probably believe it is true, at least for the first five attacks.

“And I would refrain from going to private parts of Devil May Cry, if you value being in one piece. It is not your place to walk around here without permission.”

Before the boy can open his mouth to speak, the doors are swinging from the powerful kick.

“Oh, how do I hate today!”

“Hello to you too, my lady.”

“Don’t patronize me” Dante says with a deadpan.

“Then stop behaving like a child.”

“Insufferable old man.”

“Insolent child.”

“I bet you’re a real fun at parties. Everyone is running away from you, ‘cause you’re such a killjoy.”

“I bet you’re a real star of the funerals, because even those who live are going to be sent to early graves after hearing your whining.”

“... Wow. That was cold, Alastor.”

“You mean _gravely_ cold.”

“I’m too young to feel _that_ chill.”

“Funny thing, because I could swear you were saying something entirely different just a week ago.”

“That was a week ago. New week, new me, you know the drill.”

“Quite.”

Dante walks by Alastor, kicks the chair, sits on it and throws her legs on the desk. And then, just then, she looks at Vergil as if she hadn’t known from the beginning he was there.

She is a great performer, and it is bound to piss Vergil off that tidbit more than he already is. He is so proud of his mistress.

“Oh, Vergil! I didn’t see you there. You need something? The bath is in the back.”

“Where is your amulet, sister?”

He caught on it pretty fast, thinks Alastor. It is only expected, he is the son of Sparda, after all.

“It’s where all my treasures are, dear brother. You know, six meters under, hidden away in ashes.”

And Dante says Alastor is nasty. Does she really need to get the big guns out from the get go? How does she hope to steer Vergil away from his path of raising Temen-Ni-Gru if she antagonizes him barely five minutes after seeing him for the first time in eighteen years?

But he is not going to question methods his lady chooses to use — after all, he is lower in hierarchy than her, and most importantly, he _trusts_ her.

(It is not an easy thing to secure devil’s loyalty and trust. That she managed to do just that with so many Devil Arms… She truly is the daughter of Sparda. She inspires loyalty in those she chooses to associate with. Vergil might have inherited his intellect and mind, but Dante has inherited his _soul_ and passion, and that passion draws them all in.__

_ _She lost that passion after happenings on Mallet, but it seems merging with her younger self has revitalized some fire Dante has before she killed Nelo Angelo. Probably the fact Vergil is still alive and well here helps too.)_ _

_ _“You _lost_ it?”_ _

_ _“No! Of course not. I just hid it away after one incident, gee. Don’t get your panties in a twist.”_ _

_ _“Where?”_ _

_ _“At home.”_ _

_ _Vergil seems to hesitate for a split-second before he turns on his heel and leaves Devil May Cry, no doubt to hunt down the second half of the perfect amulet._ _

_ _“So...”_ _

_ _“Later, Alastor.”_ _

_ _“Fine. Where do you have the amulet?”_ _

_ _“Why, of course in my room upstairs!”_ _

_ _Alastor sighs, and gets his knife out of the wall._ _

_ _“I’ll start on dinner. We are _not_ eating pizza for the fifth time in a row.”_ _

_ _“Nevan never complains about having pizza.”_ _

_ _“I do not care if Nevan complains about it or not. I need some _real_ meat, as you do. Shame you don’t like drinking blood on a daily basis, otherwise I would get some of it too. It would do some real wonders on your skin!”_ _

_ _“Alastor?”_ _

_ _“Yes?”_ _

_ _“_No one_ gets to insult my nearly perfect skin without dire consequences, not even you. But because I like you, I’ll give you exactly five seconds of a head start.”_ _


	5. Chapter 5

Alastor, after their ‘hunt’ (his shirt became a necessary sacrifice to pacify his lady), takes her by the tights and hauls Dante up, shoves her against the wall, and before she knows it, he kisses her as if the world was coming to an end.

Dante takes it all in stride, helps him take her shirt off, before tugging on his hair, closing the distance between his lips and her clavicle. Alastor took the hint and started kissing and biting her, occasionally sucking on the skin. She knows that he wouldn’t leave her any love bites if Dante hadn’t explicitly said she really likes it when any of her lovers do them, further arguing all the marks they manage to make would disappear in less than thirty minutes. Even then, Alastor is still rather reluctant to make them, although he has warmed up considerably since the beginning. Something about marking her up should not be allowed, since he is lower in the hierarchy or some other bullshit Dante doesn't really care about. She still humors him with his silly food-chain though, if only because it makes Alastor happy, and Dante prefers when people important to her are happy, and preferably alive too. Or as alive as they can manage, Dante is not the one to be picky about those things. 

One hand slips from her tight to hold her ass, which immediately snaps her back to the matter at hand, while the second one takes a hold of the fastenings of her bra. In less than ten seconds, the black piece is thrown on the dirty floor.

Hm. It shouldn’t take on too much dirt, she thinks, which is good, because she started wearing this bra barely two days ago, and Dante needs to save some money to get back her favourite rug from that second-hand store. 

But alas, it is hard to think about anything at all when Alastor squeezes her ass in the most delightful of ways.

She pulls his hair and tugs his head back to crush her lips with his, and that is when Vergil came back to Devil May Cry with a murder on his mouth, just to stop when he sees Alastor and Dante in a compromising position.

“... The hell has been up with our luck lately? It’s the second time this week alone we were interrupted!”

“No one says we have to stop” says Alastor, biting down as low on her breast as he can go without snapping his neck. 

“And you dare to say _I'm_ the shameless one in this relationship.”

She takes a hold of Alastor's forehead and pushes him back. With some resistance, her lover pulls away hesitantly, not wanting to stop, but she could see in his eyes he's doing it just to piss Vergil off, because normally Alastor is all about keeping privacy. 

Alastor can be sometimes just as petty as her. And he must not like Vergil very much for some reason. 

“Put me down, will ya? Gotta greet my brother properly.”

He lowers her down, albeit hesitant, and puts a coat around Dante to cover her nudity. Not that she care all that much who sees her naked, be it her dear older brother, her lovers, some strangers, or even Arkham. She likes how her body looks, the lean muscles, medium-sized breasts and tights that could kill, up to her diamond shaped face. She is comfortable with her body and with others viewing it to their heart’s content, as long as they won’t touch her unless permitted. 

“It’s not _there_” Vergil seems to recover from his shock.

“What’s not-”

“Your necklace, you idiot!”

“... Oh.”

“Oh, indeed. It’s going to take forever to get it back.”

“By the way, why do you even need it?”

This makes Vergil stop his rant, and the murderous face morphed into a surprised one. Dante can’t really blame him — if she was still eighteen, she probably wouldn't think of asking such a question.

But she’s not eighteen anymore.

From answering it though rescues him a timely entrance of Arkham.

“What the fuck, does _no one_ respects that the shop is _still closed for business?_ It’s not a public house!”

“Maybe they want to see your striptease? It truly is to die for” says Alastor casually.

“Even if they pay me, I’m not gonna do it!” Dante hisses under her nose, still loud enough that everyone could hear it without any problem. “I have standards, man” performing in front of Arkham? For free? She has more self-respect than to do that.

“Since when?”

“Since I can afford a place like Devil May Cry, of course.”

“Darlings, I go out to get some groceries, and you go behind my back to have a gangbang? I’m hurt, really.”

Nevan somehow managed to be more and less clothed than usual at the same time. On one hand, she’s not hiding her breasts and nipples with her hair, but on the other hand her dress of choice leaves nothing to imagination. It is a _very tight_ piece.

Dante should introduce her to Chanel’s little black sometime, she would look absolutely stunning in that dress.

Then Dante’s mind caught up on what her lover just said.

“Nevan, please. No, just, just no.”

“Oh, so we’re not having a fivesome? Shame” she takes off her sunglasses and hooks them in the dress’ cleavage. “Because I would very much liked to have a piece of your brother. You’re just as handsome as your father, sweetie” Nevan smiles, and Dante needs to stop her from taunting Vergil with her touching, if only because she likes her lover _alive_.

Even if Dante knows Nevan can and _will_ defend herself, she just can’t help herself — she’s just the type to defend her loved ones.

“Okay, enough is enough, brother, take your new best friend and go away before Nevan jumps on you.”

“He’s not—!”

“We’ll talk some other time, because it seems I need to lecture Nevan on what consent means!”

“But darling, just because you don’t want me to touch your brother yet doesn’t mean he doesn’t want some loving touch from me.”

“Too much, Nevan, too much.”

“Don’t be jealous, you know perfectly well I am capable of sharing.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

She kicked Vergil and Arkham out and had Nevan lock the doors by plastering all of her bats so tightly that even Yamato would be hard-pressed to cut the blockage. Well, maybe not that much hard-pressed, as much as it would take a _while_ to get the bats from just covering the cut back, and Dante’s pretty sure Vergil still hadn’t figured out how to teleport with Yamato.

(She herself knows about _that_ feature from one of the books she found in Sparda’s old study, and wow, Dante thinks to herself, that's a way to favor one twin over the other.

Then she reminds herself Rebellion is actually the love of her life and a companion so loyal that will come back to her when she barely even whispers her sword’s name in her mind. And even if Rebellion didn’t do that, Dante wouldn’t trade this blade over any other.)

“So. What are you actually trying to do with Vergil?”

Dante is silent for three heartbeats.

“What do you think? The thing I always seem to do best — annoy the hell outta him.”

The words came out more agonizing than she would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to have time to write.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09), where I retweet stuff and sometimes scream into the void


End file.
